T R U S T M E
by FrozenxxTears
Summary: The meanest & most popular girl in school get raped at a party. She soon falls into deep depression, in which she thinks no one can save her.
1. Trailer

**The story of the most popular, meanest girl at school…**

_Sharpay: GET OUT OF MY WAY BOLTON!_

_Troy: Jesus, could you not scream?_

_Sharpay: I CAN WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT, PRICK! YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME. breezes past him_

_Troy: turns to Chad God. I hate her._

fades

**That gets raped at a party…**

_Sharpay: trying to get away, crying NO! STOP! PLEASE!_

_Man: grabs Sharpay and pushes her to the ground and gets ontop of her Shhh. I'm not going to hurt you. _

_Sharpay: crying & struggling under the man's weight NO! NO! GET OFF! PLEASE! NOO!_

_Man: puts his hand to her mouth and rips her shirt off_

_Sharpay: muffled screaming_

_fades_

**& her world gets turned upside down…**

_Sharpay: at dinner May I be excused?_

_Mrs. Evans: But, Sharpay, you haven't eaten any of your dinner._

_Sharpay: I'm just not hungry. I had a big lunch._

_Ryan: What are you talking about? You skipped lunch._

_Sharpay: glaring at her brother No. I didn't._

_Ryan: confused Yeah, you did._

_Sharpay: sighs Whatever. gets up and leaves_

_fades_

_Sharpay: holding a nail filer centimeters away from her wrist_

_fades_

**Everything changes…**

_Troy: Sharpay… I'm worried about you._

_Sharpay: looks up at him coldly Why would you be worried? You hate me._

_Troy: No, I don't, Sharpay. holds her hand I love you._

_Sharpay: looks down_

_fades_

**& When everything seems to get better…**

Stranger: walks up to Sharpay & breathes into her ear Hey, Sharpay.

Sharpay: recognizes the voice & freezes

A story of **violence**…

Sharpay: being voliently raped

**Romance**…

Troy & Sharpay, half-naked, making out

**Betrayal**…

Gabriella: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!

Sharpay: GABS! I DI-

Gabriella: DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN, YOU BITCH! smacks Sharpay across the face & storms away

**Secrets**…

Troy: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME?!

Sharpay: in tears I JUST CAN'T! IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME, YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND!

**S T A R R I N G…**

**Ashley Tisdale As Sharpay Evans…**

_Sharpay: buries her face into her hands'Why did this have to happen to me?_

**Zac Efron As Troy Bolton…**

Troy: Sharpay. I just want whats best for you.

Sharpay: If you knew whats best for **YOU**. You would stay away from me.

**Vanessa Hudgens As Gabriella Montez…**

_Gabriella: Sharpay is such an attention whore. That's why she's always crying!_

_Sharpay: walks up to Gabriella Hey Gabs. smiles_

_Gabriella: Sharr!! hugs her_

**Lucas Gabriel As Ryan Evans…**

_Ryan: Even though I don't tell you this a lot, Sharpay. I love you & care about you. I would never want anything bad happening to you._

**Monique Coleman As Taylor McKessie…**

_Taylor: Oh, whatever. I want out of all this drama._

**Corbin Bleu As Chad Danforth…**

_Chad: whistles at some girl on the street HEY BABY! HOW ABOUT YOU COME OVER HER & GIVE ME SOME OF YOUR SUGA!_

_IN…_

**T R U S T M E**


	2. Being a virgin SUCKS

Disowner:

Disowner:

I do not own High School Musical nor the characters.

I merely made up the plot.

--

A light breeze blew into the open car window of the Evan's limo. Sharpay Evans put her hands in front of her face in a weak attempt to keep her flawless blonde hair from blowing onto her sticky lip glossed lips. "Holy shit, Ryan! Why do you always have to insist on keeping the windows opened?!" Ryan Evans turned his fedora clad head to face his twin sister. 'Stop being such a drama queen, Sharpie. It's just wind. & you know the air conditioner is broken. & it gets so damn hot." Sharpay rolled her eyes at her brother's stupid nick name for her. "I'm not being a drama queen. I just don't want to look like a mess." Ryan shut off his iPod & turned his attention to Sharpay. "Oh right. You don't want to look a mess of Troy Bolton!" Ryan made a lovey dovey face when he said Troy Bolton. Sharpay turned away & looked out the window, trying to hide her really red cheeks. "Oh, please. That ship has sailed." Ryan scoffed. "Sure it has." Sharpay turned back to look at Ryan with an angry expression on her face. "Yeah, well what about Gabriella?" Ryan looked at Sharpay with a faux confusion look. "What _about _Gabriella?" "You know, how you & her" Sharpay was cut off by Ryan tightly covering her mouth with his hand. Sharpay kicked Ryan's knee and Ryan let go of her. 'WHAT THE HELL, RYAN?!" Ryan tilted his head to the driver's seat to motion their uncle was listening. Sharpay's face broken out in an evil smile. "HEY UNCLE KEVIN!"

Ryan was shaking his head no & desperately trying to get Sharpay to stop. "Yes Sharpay?" Kevin answered. "RYAN-" Sharpay's cell phone began to vibrate in her pocket.

Gabriella- shar. ? r u. waitin in front of locker wit our lattes.

Sharpay looked up at Ryan & shook her head in a You-are-so-lucky kind of way.

Sharpay- in limo. Still ridin 2 skool. B dere in 5.

Ryan scooted closer to Sharpay & leaned into her ear. Sharpay jumped up. "What are you doing?!" Ryan pulled her back down & leaned in again. "You can't tell ANYONE about Gabriella & me. She's still with Troy. NO ONE CAN KNOW. You have to promise you won't tell anyone." Sharpay sighed. "Okay fine. But just know, you are lucky you're my brother. Cause if you weren't everyone would already know about you're af-"

The limo pulled up at the corner of East High. "All out." Called Kevin from the driver's seat. Sharpay pulled open the door & gracefully stepped out aware of all the on-lookers. Kelsey quickly ran up to her. "Hi Hi!" the young freshman called out. Sharpay looked disgustingly at the girl. "What do you want?" Kelsey's bright smile faded & she cleared her throat. "I..um…just brought that history homework you asked me to do." Kelsey's hand shook & she held the paper out. Sharpay quickly snatched it from her hand & looked it over. "Good Work." Sharpay headed down the long courtyard to the school entrance. As soon as she entered the school she went turned the corner & saw Chad Danforth & Troy Bolton leaning against her locker talking. She quickly headed back the corner & ran into the girl's bathroom. She looked into the mirror & straighten her already perfect hair and headed back out & to her locker. She put her hands to her hips and tilted her head, ever so slightly. She pushed Chad to the side. "What the fuck, girl." Chad said rubbing his shoulder. "You're pretty strong for a skinny girl" he said offering her a playful smile. Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Fuck off, afroboy." Chad's smile faded. "Oh, right. Make fun of the curls. soo original." Troy chuckled & looked up at Sharpay. "What are you going to do to me? Beat me up like Chad?" Sharpay slightly smiled. "Why would I do that? I wouldn't want to hurt you or anything." Troy stood up taller. "Oh right. Like you can." Sharpay looked amused. "Are you testing me?" "Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not." Sharpay lost her temper. "GET OUT OF MY WAY, BOLTEN!" Troy looked afraid. "Jesus, can you not scream? I was only fooling around" "I CAN WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT, PRICK! YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME." She screamed in his face. Troy stepped away from the locker & started walking down the hall with Chad. "God, I hate her." He sighed. "Yeah, she is a bitch but.."he turned around to look at her. "She's so fine." Troy turned around too. "Yeah, I guess, she's okay."

At Lunch

Gabriella Looked over at Taylor. "Taylor, you going to Chad's party tonight?" Taylor put down her sandwich. "Yeah. Hopefully We can finally…" her voice trailed off. Sharpay laughed. "You guys haven't fucked yet?!" Taylor shot Sharpay an angry look. "Yeah, so what if we haven't?!" Sharpay looked away, holding in her laughter. Gabriella giggled into her palm. "WHAT?!" Taylor shouted at them. Gabriella looked at Sharpay. "Should we tell her?" Sharpay shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." Taylor looked eagerly at both of them. "You & Chad have been dating for 3 months now, right?" Taylor looked over at Sharpay & back at Gabriella. "E-yeaaaaaah." "Well, Sharpay & me have a rule. That by the 3rd week of dating a guy, we should have already have sex. & on the rare occasions that we don't, its usually because the guy was waiting for marriage." Gabriella laughed. Taylor looked at them. "So…You guys aren't virgins." "HELL NO!" Sharpay basiclly shouted at Taylor. "I lost mine 4 years ago." "When you were 13!?" Sharpay leaned back & looked proudly at Taylor. "Yeah." "I lost it at 13 too!" Gabriella said, desperate to be back in the conversation. "Well, I'm a virgin." Taylor admitted. "But, hopefully by tonight I won't be."


	3. Should Have Never Gone To The Bathroom

Afterschool

Afterschool…

"Gabriella. Shut up!" But Gabriella continued talking endlessly. "Yeah, & than in Chem. Troy was all…" "GABRIELLA! I need to finish my make up. Let me call you after I'm done, & you can continue dragging on & on about Troy." Sharpay slammed down the phone & returned to her bathroom mirror. She applied some mascara and muttered to herself. "God, Gabriella doesn't deserve Troy. Troy is too good for her. All she does is go on & on & on about how wonderful he is. I bet she can't even go down on him properly." Sharpay slid her mascara wand back into its tube and stared hard at herself in the mirror. "I deserve him. I can give him everything he wants. If it wasn't for stupid Gabriella." Ryan popped his head into Sharpay's bathroom. "Shar, I'm going now to Chad's party. Want me to give you a ride?" Sharpay went over to her bed & grabbed her bag. "Yeah, okay."

At the Party…

"God, I shouldn't have let you give me a ride." Sharpay growled at Ryan. "It's not my fault that the car broke down!" he insisted. "Sure, its not." Sharpay looked around the room to find Gabriella. Sharpay & Ryan arrived 1 hour late. By this time everyone was already drunk. Sharpay weaved through the crowd & spotted Gabriella. "GABBY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" A guy Sharpay didn't know what grinding up on Gabriella, & she wasn't doing anything to stop him. "Hey girl. Go away. I'm busy here." The guy slurred, obviously drunk. Sharpay walked back to Ryan. "Did you find Gabriella?" Sharpay nodded. "Yeah, but I don't want to bother her." Ryan looked at strangely. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Sharpay headed up the stairs to the bathroom. "OKAY!" Ryan shouted over the loud, blaring music. When Sharpay got to the second floor, it was complete silence. Sharpay quickly opened the door to the bathroom & stepped inside. She tried to find the light switch when someone grabbed her hand and closed the door behide her. Sharpay screamed "WHO'S THERE?!" The person grabbed Sharpay's arm and pulled her close to him. "Shhh." The guy said. Sharpay tried to push the guy away from her but he held on tight to her waist. "LET GO OF ME!" The guy reached down to her skirt and tried to unbutton it. Sharpay pushed him away and tried to race towards the door, but the guy grabbed her before she could & threw her on the floor. "NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Sharpay cried. But, the guy reached down and unbuttoned Sharpay's skirt & pulled it down to her ankles. Sharpay struggled under the stranger's weight. She screamed but the guy cover her mouth with his hand. "Shhh. I don't want to hurt you." Sharpay still was shaking and trying to get him off. The guy punched Sharpay in the face and Sharpay screamed out in pain. "STOP MOVING!" he yelled at her. Sharpay stoping moving. "There's no way I can get out of this." She thought to herself. "Good girl" he used his free hand to stroke her hair. "I hope you're ready for the best night of your life." He breathed into her ear. Tears streamed down Sharpay's face. "No! Please! Don't do this to me!" Sharpay thought to herself. The man stopped stroking her hair and ripped off her shirt. Sharpay felt his cold fingertips moving across her chest. "You like that, don't you?" the main said to Sharpay, feeling her quiver under him. He removed her bra and grabbed her breasts into her hands. Than, he removed his clothes and got on top of her. He crashed her lips on top of her's, badly bruising them. He removed Sharpay's underwear, the last clothing left. He aligned his penis with her opening. "Here we go." He roughly pushed himself into Sharpay. Sharpay cried out, in pain with every hard thrust pushed into her. "God, baby, you're so tight!" he exclaimed. He continued pounding into her until she passed out. He slid himself out of her & got up. He glanced back at her while he got dressed, completely satisfied of himself. He knelt down next to her unconscious body and kissed her roughly again. He stood up and headed out the door.

A few hours later, Sharpay awoke on the cold, wet bathroom floor. She blinked until her vision was completely cleared. "Where am I?" she wondered out loud. She attempted to sit up but fell down, down in pain. The pain that striked her body was unbearable. She crawled over to a wall and leaned against it. She closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened to her. Her eyes fluttered open as she remembered. "I have been raped." Tears fell from her eyes as she struggled to get up. She looked around for her clothes. When she found them she slipped them on, opened the window, and climbed out. "I have to pretend this never happened." She thought to herself as she ran down the block. But, she knew that was going to be hard to do.

Wow, it was kind of awkward for me to write the rape scene.

Hope you enjoyed, though!

Review!

xoxo

Karol


End file.
